I did it for you
by CatX3
Summary: Set after Ocarina of Time, ZELINK songfic to "I did it for You" by WestLife. Song fits them, x3 I'm not even gonna attempt a summary. lol, enjoy!


**So I love this song, and I think it really fits ocarina of time Link and Zelda. Thank you to Hellotoday for this idea of the ending. And lastly, my inspiration for the song. A youtube video I found, Zelda: Ocarina of Time manga - I did it for you. Nintendo owns _The Legend of Zelda_ not me. NOT ME T~T...Set at the end of Ocarina of Time. Warning...slight plot change in the end... ;)**

Link stared down at the beast before him, breathing heavily and all his energy nearly gone. Finally, Ganon had fallen to the ground. Link's eyelids slowly began to close when he thought it was finally over, but they shot right open again at Ganon's sudden movement. He lifted his sword and re-prepared himself for battle. When suddenly, a burst of light blasted from somewhere behind him and hit Ganon in his side, holding him to the ground.

He turned around and saw Zelda with her arms held out infront of her. She was shaking wildly, trying to keep control of her powers. "Link...go...deliever the final blow..." He wanted so badly to run to her and comfort her, but he knew what he had to do.

_Life without taking chances_  
><em>Is no kind of life at all<em>

Weakly gripping the Master Sword, Link walked over to the beast and stared him in the eyes. "Link hurry!" Zelda shouted just as she ran out of energy, crouching to the ground. Link clenched his teeth and drew his sword back. He thrust the Master Sword forward directly into Ganon's forehead.

Zelda raised her arms and formed a powerful ball of light. "Six Sages, now!" The light flew to the air above Ganon, followed by other balls of light of various colors. They all floated together and formed one giant vortex of light. Rauru's voice echoed through the castle ruins. "Ancient creators of Hyrule, now is the time to send the evil incarnation of darkness into the void of the evil realm!"

_You've gotta stand up for something_  
><em>Even if you might fall<em>

Link slowly backed away when he realized Ganon's body was being lifted up off the ground. With wide eyes, the hero watched the giant monster turn into the Gerudo King once again.

The Evil King's eyes bore into Link's. For one moment, Scenes of horror... like Hyrule being destroyed, Zelda crying...ran through his mind. Ganondorf glared one last time at him before being sucked into the vortex and disappearing.

After a moment of silence, Link was sure it was finally over.

_Gotta take that road_  
><em>Wherever it might go<em>

He breathed heavily and leaned on the Master Sword for support. Behind him, Zelda silently stood and stared at her hero. Both of them closed their eyes and thanked the Godessess...it was finally over.

Navi peeked her head out of Link's hat. "Are you okay, Link?" She flew out and hovered infront of him. He nodded, no expression in his face. But, he knew he was lying. Through out his entire quest, he'd never been this beat up. His Face and arms were covered with scratches and buises. His tunic ripped in various places, and also blood stained. He could only imagine what lay hidden beneath his clothes.

_No matter where, no matter what_  
><em>I want you to know<em>  
><em>I want you to know<em>

The fairy sighed and sat on Link's shoulder. Very rarely had the young hero spoke during their adventure, he mostly went on motions, gestures and facial expressions. The only time he had talked was when someone asked him a question that couldn't be answered with a simple yes or no...or whenever Princess Zelda came into the conversation. And Navi found it very disturbing that he could go from talking nonstop as a kid, to how he was now.

_I..._  
><em>Tried to do my best<em>  
><em>To do the best I could<em>

Link looked at her and smiled weakly, trying to cheer her up. But, it didn't work. Link's smile vanished when he remembered what bad shape he was in. He moved his hand around in his tunic pocket but found nothing, he had used his remaining fairy and red potion during the fight. "Oh no..." He whispered to himself. He stumbled to his knees, struggling not to collapse all the way.

_I..._  
><em>Had to give my all<em>  
><em>It's what I had to do<em>

Behind him, Zelda had finally snapped back into reality. She instanly remembered where she was and what just happened. Her eyes shifted to the weak form across the battlefield. He sat on his knees on the ground, leaning on the legendary sword, all the while his fairy flying worriedly above him. Taking a few steps forward, her heart skipped a beat when she realized that it was all finally over.

_And I'd..._  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>And that's the honest truth<em>

"Link!" She broke into a run towards him, though every second seemed to be in slow motion, taking the Princess forever to get to him. "Oh please...Don't take him, please...Oh Nayru!" She mumbled prayers to the Godessess, trying her best to keep from bursting out into tears.

_I..._  
><em>I did it for you<em>

She fell to her knees beside him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him gently and being aware of his wounds. She ran her fingers through his dirty blonde hair and held her hand against his cheek. His face turned a slight shade of red when she placed a small kiss on his cheek.

_Maybe I was crazy_  
><em>I guess I was sometimes<em>  
><em>And maybe it's hard to change things<em>

Zelda took hold of both of his hands and held them tightly. She gazed into his deep blue eyes, trying to pull the slightest of words out of him. "It's alright...we're together now..." The tiny fairy sat atop Link's hat. "Princess, he..." Navi fell silent. She had talked to Link many times about her, and knew very well how Link felt about her. Maybe Zelda could get him back to his old self again, even if no one else could.

_But I had to know I tried_

She glanced at Navi before lovingly touching one of Link's wounds. He winced at first, but slowly untensed as he saw that she was healing him, using one of her many powers. "How does that feel?" She looked at him hopefully, expecting an answer. Link just nodded, placing a hand on her cheek. Zelda tore her gaze from his eyes and back to his wound. "Thank you." Link whispered.

_Everyday you've got to live_  
><em>For what you believe<em>

This slightly caught her by suprise, so she rather quickly lifted her head up to stare at him once again. A small smile appeared on her lips. "No Link, thank you." His eyes moved to the ground for a moment, as he thought of what to say next. "...You're welcome, Princess."

_Please understand_  
><em>I had no choice<em>

He returned her smile with one of his own. Zelda shifted her hands to his other arm, and furrowed her eyebrows, somewhat confused. "Link, call me Zelda. Like you used to." He bit his lip nervously. "But I didn't call you Zelda." She continued healing, slowly moving her hands up and down his injuries. Link looked away into the distance. "I called you Zel." Zelda blinked away a few tears. "Then call me Zel...please."

_It's what had to be_  
><em>It's what had to be<em>

Her voice brought their eyes to meet again. Link nodded and looked at the ground, smiling to himself. "Could you...take your shirt off?" Link's eyes opened a bit wider, looking at Zelda questioningly. She opened her mouth, just now realizing how awkward what she just said was. Trying her best to ignore the redness in both of their faces, she kept her voice calm. "I need to heal the worst wounds next."

_I..._  
><em>Tried to do my best<em>  
><em>To do the best I could<em>

Link calmed a bit and did as she said, he slowly took off his top, being careful not to hurt himself more. Zelda let out a slight gasp when she saw his hidden injuries. All over his back and chest were many scratches and scraps, some old and some fresh. One big gash across his torso was the center of her attention. He shut his eyes tightly as Zelda moved herself infront of him. She immediately began using her healing methods Impa had taught her.

_I..._  
><em>Had to give my all<em>  
><em>It's what I had to do<em>

"That monster..." Zelda whispered angrily, cursing under her breath. Link set his hand on her arm. "It's okay..." They sat in silence for a few minutes while Zelda continued healing him. Finally, she stood up as he put his garments back on. "That's all I can do." Her voice slowly faded away as she noticed still more sratches and bruises on his arms. She wished she could do more, but she had used more energy today then she had for quite a while. Oh well...at least she had managed to clear his handsome face of any wounds.

_And I'd..._  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>And that's the honest truth<em>

Link looked himself over and smiled when he looked at her. But when she didn't return the smile, his disappeared. Her lower lip quivered, tears started to form in the princess' eyes. "I'm sorry, Link." A confused looked appeared on his face. "For what?" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I was so young, I couldn't handle trying ot control the Sacred Realm. And I...dragged you into it..." She looked at him sadly, allowing all her tears to flow.

_I..._  
><em>I did it for you<em>

"This was all my fault...but now, it's time for me to make up for my mistakes. You must lay the Master Sword to rest and close the door of Time." Link slightly gasped at her words, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. This wasn't at all how he had expected his victory to be followed by, this was nothing like his fantasy. Right now he and Zelda should be kissing!

_Oh,_  
><em>And I had no choice, no<em>

Zelda sniffed and held out her hand. "Link...give the ocarina to me. As a Sage, I can return you to your original time with it..." Link clutched the ocarina of time inside his pocket.

"My own time?" The very thought gave him a headache. To go back to the forest with the Kokori? But...now that he knew who he really was, how could he go back to normal? Nothing would, he would never be normal again. Especially after what he'd seen, what he'd done and been through? No. He didn't want to go back. He wouldn't.

_It was something that I believed_

"No." He said blankly, no expression. Zelda wiped her eyes with her hand. "But...you have to. You need to...regain your lost time." She spoke in between sobs. "Zelda." Link whispered softly. "It wouldn't be right for me to keep you here." "Zelda." He said a bit louder. "It was meant to be this way!" "Zelda!" He said more forcfully.

She stopped and looked at him, avoiding his eyes. He looked at her and slowly shook his head. "I don't think you want to send me back...do you Zel?" She bent her head down and covered her face with her hands, crying silently.

_The dream that was driving me_  
><em>The fire inside of me<em>

He took a step toward her, holding his arms out. And before he even had the chance to take another step, Zelda ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, and cried into his embrace. He shook away his nervousness and held her tightly. "Zelda..." He held her out infront of him and looked her in the eyes. "I wasn't fighting because I was 'dragged into it'. I was fighting for...I was fighting for you."

She took a few steps back and stared at him. "What...?" He took a deep breath and sighed. He had dreamed of telling her all these things, but never imagined he would actually do it.

_I..._  
><em>Tried to do my best<em>  
><em>To do the best I could<em>

"You know why I never gave up all these months? You know what my drive was for all this fighting? It was you!" Zelda listened intently, never blinking once. Navi also was nearby, listening to everything. She hadn't heard Link talk this much since he had pulled the Master Sword from its pedestal.

_I..._  
><em>Had to give my all<em>  
><em>It's what I had to do<em>

Link continued. "In my mind, I had no choice. I felt this - and you, were my responsibility. It was something that I believed, the dream that was driving me, the fire inside of me...all you." He gripped the ocarina of time tighter inside his tunic pocket. "I tried to do my best to do the best I could. I had to give my all, it's what I had to do. And I'd do it all again if I had to. I...I did it for you...!"

_And I'd..._  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>And that's the honest truth<em>

She opened her mouth but closed it again. "Is that...true Link?" He sighed and nodded before looking away, slightly embarrassed. Zelda went to speak, but was cut off by Link. "I don't want to go back, Zel. After everything that's happened...I think going back to my original time with these memories would be horrible."

Zelda nodded softly. "I suppose you're right..." She blinked a few forming tears away. Link walked up to her and put his hand on her cheek. "Please...don't send me back." She bit her lip and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gazed into his pleading eyes, she could see how much he didn't want to return. "Tell me why you don't want to go back..."

_I..._  
><em>I did it for you<em>

He ran his fingers through her long golden hair. "Because...I love you..." She closed her eyes and cried loudly, burying her face into his chest. "I love you too!" Link hugged her tighter and nuzzled his head against hers. "Please." She looked up at him, never wanting to leave his side again. "Yes...I don't care what anyone else says. You're staying here."

_Oh_  
><em>I...<em>

Link smiled silently at the princess in his arms. "We'll rebuild Hyrule..." He held the ocarina out to her. "...Together." She stared at it for a moment while thinking. Then, she closed her hands around the small instrument and gently pushed it towards him. "It's safer with you..." She smiled at him.

He opened his mouth to say more, but his words were muffled by Zelda pressing her lips against his. He dropped the ocarina to the ground, suprisingly it didn't break. He closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. After a few moments, they both seperated for air. Zelda shyly smiled and giggled at him. "I didn't know you could kiss like that, Mr. Hero." Link blushed slightly at her comment, and shrugged. "It that a bad thing?" She shook her head before he kissed her again.

_I did it for you_

Somewhere in the air above them, a girlish voice that sounded a bit peeved off echoed throughout the ruins. "Wait, what just happened? Link is engaged to _me_, you know! Not that Princess Zelda! Ugh! I can't believe this, he has to..."

_I did it for you..._

**Woot! So what's you think of this one? I like it, as I said before, Thanks to Hellotoday for the idea. And thanks to that video I mentioned up there for the inspiration. :) Till next time my fellow Zelinkers! ;)**


End file.
